


The Man of His Dreams

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S7, Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew muses about a certain vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man of His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For the "S and 3" open_on_sunday prompt

Andrew adjusted the lens, sat back, and began to speak.

"Now, gentle viewer, we come to the letter S in our 'Alphabet of the Vampyres.' My pick is the rugged, manly Spike. Three great passions have captured the heart of this devil-may-care rogue. Mad yet alluring, Drusilla transformed an average Victorian gentleman into a fearsome warrior of evil. Spike regained his soul for tiny blond powerhouse Buffy, Slayer of the Vampyres. The third, a young lad seeking his own redemption—"

He was interrupted by two sharp blows on the door. "Oi, Andrew! Out of the bathroom. Now."

"Coming, Spike!"


End file.
